Data communication in a computer network involves the exchange of data between two or more entities interconnected by communication links and subnetworks. These entities are typically software programs executing on hardware computer platforms, such as end stations and intermediate stations. Examples of an intermediate station may be a router or switch which interconnects the communication links and subnetworks to enable transmission of data between the end stations. A local area network (LAN) is an example of a subnetwork that provides relatively short distance communication among the interconnected stations, whereas a wide area network enables long distance communication over links provided by public or private telecommunications facilities.
Communication software executing on the end stations correlate and manage data communication with other end stations. The stations typically communicate by exchanging discrete packets or frames of data according to predefined protocols. In this context, a protocol consists of a set of rules defining how the stations interact with each other. In addition, network routing software executing on the routers allow expansion of communication to other end stations. Collectively, these hardware and software components comprise a communications network and their interconnections are defined by an underlying architecture.
Modern communications network architectures are typically organized as a series of hardware and software levels or “layers” within each station. These layers interact to format data for transfer between, e.g., a source station and a destination station communicating over the network. Predetermined services are performed on the data as it passes through each layer and the layers communicate with each other by means of the predefined protocols. The lower layers of these architectures are generally standardized and are typically implemented in hardware and firmware, whereas the higher layers are generally implemented in the form of software running on the stations attached to the network. An example of such a communications architecture is the Internet communications architecture.
The Internet architecture is represented by four layers which are termed, in ascending interfacing order, the network interface, internetwork, transport and application layers. These layers are arranged to form a protocol stack in each communicating station of the network. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic block diagram of prior art Internet protocol stacks 125 and 175 used to transmit data between a source station 110 and a destination station 150, respectively, of a network 100. As can be seen, the stacks 125 and 175 are physically connected through a communications channel 180 at the network interface layers 120 and 160. For ease of description, the protocol stack 125 will be described.
In general, the lower layers of the communications stack provide internetworking services and the upper layers, which are the users of these services, collectively provide common network application services. The application layer 112 provides services suitable for the different types of applications using the network, while the lower network interface layer 120 accepts industry standards defining a flexible network architecture oriented to the implementation of LANs.
Specifically, the network interface layer 120 comprises physical and data link sublayers. The physical layer 126 is concerned with the actual transmission of signals across the communication channel and defines the types of cabling, plugs and connectors used in connection with the channel. The data link layer (i.e., “layer 2”) is responsible for transmission of data from one station to another and may be further divided into two sublayers: Logical Link Control (LLC 122) and Media Access Control (MAC 124).
The MAC sublayer 124 is primarily concerned with controlling access to the transmission medium in an orderly manner and, to that end, defines procedures by which the stations must abide in order to share the medium. In order for multiple stations to share the same medium and still uniquely identify each other, the MAC sublayer defines a hardware or data link address called a MAC address. This MAC address is unique for each station interfacing to a LAN. The LLC sublayer 122 manages communications between devices over a single link of the network.
The primary network layer protocol of the Internet architecture is the Internet protocol (IP) contained within the internetwork layer 116 (i.e., “layer 3”). IP is a network protocol that provides internetwork routing and that relies on transport protocols for end-to-end reliability. An example of such a transport protocol is the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) contained within the transport layer 114. The term TCP/IP is commonly used to refer to the Internet architecture.
Data transmission over the network 100 therefore consists of generating data in, e.g., sending process 104 executing on the source station 110, passing that data to the application layer 112 and down through the layers of the protocol stack 125, where the data are sequentially formatted as a frame for delivery onto the channel 180 as bits. Those frame bits are then transmitted over an established connection of channel 180 to the protocol stack 175 of the destination station 150 where they are passed up that stack to a receiving process 174. Data flow is schematically illustrated by solid arrows.
Although actual data transmission occurs vertically through the stacks, each layer is programmed as though such transmission were horizontal. That is, each layer in the source station 110 is programmed to transmit data to its corresponding layer in the destination station 150, as schematically shown by dotted arrows. To achieve this effect, each layer of the protocol stack 125 in the source station 110 typically adds information (in the form of a header) to the data generated by the sending process as the data descends the stack.
For example, the internetwork layer encapsulates data presented to it by the transport layer within a packet having a network layer header. The network layer header contains, among other information, source and destination (logical) network addresses needed to complete the data transfer. The data link layer, in turn, encapsulates the packet in a frame that includes a data link layer header containing information required to complete the data link functions, such as (physical) MAC addresses. At the destination station 150, these encapsulated headers are stripped off one-by-one as the frame propagates up the layers of the stack 175 until it arrives at the receiving process.
A router is an intelligent intermediate node that implements network services such as route processing, path determination and path switching functions. The router also provides interfaces for a wide range of communication links and subnetworks. The route processing function allows a router to determine the type of routing needed for a packet, whereas the path switching function allows a router to accept a packet on one interface and forward it on a second interface. The path determination, or forwarding decision, function enables the router to select the most appropriate interface for forwarding a packet.
A switch provides the basic functions of a bridge including filtering of data traffic by MAC address, “learning” of a MAC address based upon a source MAC address of a frame and forwarding of the frame based upon a destination MAC address. In addition, the switch provides the path switching capability of a router. Path switching is typically separated from the forwarding decision processing of a router to enable high-speed, interface-level “switching” at the switch.
However, rendering of forwarding decisions at the router is time consuming and impedes the efficiency of packet forwarding operations. A solution to this problem has been to integrate the router within the switch; yet, this approach is costly. The present invention is directed to a cost-effective technique for offloading packet forwarding decisions from a router to a switch.